middle_school_experiencefandomcom-20200213-history
Farewell, Seventh Grade
'' Last Day of Seventh Grade ''is the eighteenth book in the Middle School Experience series. It tells the story of the girls' last few days as seventh graders at Lakewood Middle School. It mainly focuses on Leah trying to make everything perfect for the Farewell Dance, and relationship problems between Jessie and Freddy. It's the last day of school, and everyone is happy about going to the Farewell Dance to see their friends before summer starts. However, Jessie isn't exactly happy to hang out with one specific friend, who has started hanging out with Jessie's boyfriend and being very secretive. Will Jessie be able to find out what's going on before the year ends? Summary During lunchtime, Leah and her friends talk about a letter that they had received in the mail from Principal Watson about the Farewell Dance. They learn that this year is the first time that the dance will be held at a rented-out nightclub. Ellie, who is in the student council, explains that the dance is being held at a nightclub because the eighth graders wanted to do something special for their last day at Lakewood. She also informs her friends that every group of friends will be able to claim a table at the club and decorate it however they want. Leah decides that she will be in charge of decorating the table. The next day, the girls discuss their ideas for the table. Both Leah and Jessie have ideas. Jessie suggests a school spirit theme where the decorations can be green and yellow, the school's colors, and while some of the girls like that idea, Leah thinks it is lame and babyish. Leah wants a glamorous theme where the colors will be decorated in aqua and cream. Most of the girls jump on this idea, but Alex and Jessie dislike it. Ellie decides that they will stick with Leah's idea unless someone has a better idea; no one else suggests anything, so they decide to stick with the glamorous theme. Everyone except for Jessie and Alex are content with this. Jessie is annoyed that Leah had taken over the table decorating. During soccer practice, while she discusses the last soccer game with her teammates, she learns that they plan on decorating their table with the school colors and soccer-related ornaments, and Jessie feels even more annoyed that her non-soccer friends don't feel the same way about showing school spirit. She complains to her teammates about her annoyance about Leah's behavior. In the end, she decides to be a good sport about the situation so she can enjoy her last day of seventh grade. The following Monday, Jessie, Arabella, and Chloe talk to Robbie and Freddy about their plans for the last week of school. Jessie asks Freddy if he is excited about his last week of school, but Freddy reacts strangely and walks away, telling her that he has to make up a test. However, when Jessie and her friends walk into the seventh grade hallway, she sees Freddy in deep conversation with Leah, and is hurt that he had lied to her. Arabella and Chloe find the situation strange and suggest that Jessie confront Freddy about it, but Jessie is reluctant to because she doesn't want to start drama. When she decides to talk to him, the bell for homeroom begins. However, she notices that Leah and Freddy do not go to homeroom right away, and dejected, she walks to class. During lunch, Jessie becomes hostile towards Leah when they talks about the table decorations. When Leah asks Jessie to bring something, Jessie has an attitude, which annoys Leah. Freddy walks up to the table and asks to talk to Leah, shocking Jessie and her friends. Jessie begins to feel even worse about the situation. Leah notices that Jessie is acting hostile towards her, but believes that she is just acting immature about her school spirit theme not being chosen. After school on Wednesday, Arabella and Jessie decide to stay after school so they can watch the boys' soccer game, and to their surprise, Leah decides to stay, too. When they go to the game, they meet up with Robbie and they sit down together. During the game, Leah quickly becomes bored and she starts feeling annoyed when Jessie is continuing to act rude towards her. Near the end of the game, Leah receives a text message and leaves the stadium to go inside the school. There, she meets up with Freddy and they talk about something involving Jessie, but to their horror, Jessie had followed Leah into the school and had overheard parts of their conversations. She gets the wrong idea of the conversation and runs off. Freddy decides to talk to Jessie, but his soccer teammates pull him away. Leah begins to feel guilty about the situation. Jessie is miserable for the rest of the week. She almost causes the soccer team to lose their last game, and Coach Edwin and her teammates are not pleased. On Friday night, she is not very thrilled to go to the dance. She gets picked up by Alex's dad, who is driving Alex, Daphne, Maryann, and Arabella to the dance; their other friends are already there. During the ride, Arabella and Jessie talk about the situation, but when tears spring up in Jessie's eyes, she immediately ends the conversation. Meanwhile, Alex expresses her annoyance about Leah's theme, but none of the other girls except for Jessie seem to agree. When they arrive to the nightclub, Jessie decides that she will fake happiness so her friends can enjoy themselves and not worry about her. At the nightclub, Leah, Ellie, Chloe, Gail, and Regina are setting up decorations for their table. Leah believes that she and her friends had done a good job. They decide to check out the other tables while they wait for the rest of their friends to arrive. As they are walking, Leah sees Freddy sitting at his table and waves to him, but as she does, she accidentally runs into Jessie. Jessie shouts at her angrily, which immediately puts Leah in a bad mood. Leah complains about Jessie's behavior to Gail, and Gail reassures her that Jessie will be in a better mood once she tells her about the situation between her and Freddy. The girls end up enjoying the table, but Jessie is not pleased. Soon, Principal Watson commences the dance to begin, and Leah and her friends run to the dance floor. However, Jessie stays seated at the table, and Leah begins to feel bad about giving her a hard time. She hopes that Jessie ends up enjoying herself at the dance. During the dance, Jessie is still miserable. She decides to sit with a few members of the soccer team. She sees how nicely decorated their table is, and is jealous that her group of friends didn't use the school spirit theme. Later, she retreats back to her own table, where a few of her friends are sitting. Her friends talk about how the dance should be held at the nightclub next year, and Leah mentions that they should decorate tables again, angering Jessie. Gail's boyfriend Blake, who is also at the table, argues that decorating tables isn't the most important part of the dance, but Leah still believes that it is important. She and Jessie get in an argument, and Jessie storms away. While she is walking, she runs into Freddy and decides to confront him about what is going on between him and Leah. However, Freddy is reluctant to answer any questions that she asks and walks away. Jessie is crushed and goes to the bathroom in tears. Leah walks into the bathroom to talk to Jessie, but she doesn't want to talk to her. Leah reveals that she and Freddy aren't dating behind her back, but are actually working on something for her. Jessie finally tells Leah that she doesn't like the way she had been making a big deal about the table, and Leah apologizes for her behavior. Jessie ends up having a good time at the dance, but she ends up not spending any time with Freddy, who had disappeared after they had talked. Soon, the dance ends. While Jessie and her friends are waiting for their parents to pick them up, Freddy walks up to Jessie and asks to speak with her privately. He apologizes for his weird behavior the past few days and explains why he wanted to work on her surprise with Leah. The surprise turns out to be a scrapbook filled with pictures of Jessie and Freddy throughout the years. Jessie is happy to receive the book, and she and Freddy share their first kiss. Freddy offers Jessie a ride to their neighborhood, but Jessie tells him that she is going home with Chloe, but they will be able to see each other tomorrow. Chloe's mom arrives to the nightclub to pick up Chloe and Jessie, and Jessie says goodbye to Freddy. As she and Chloe are leaving, their friends wave goodbye to them, and Leah winks at Jessie. Jessie is grateful that her and Freddy's relationship is strong, and is happy that Leah had brought them closer together. Characters (in order of appearance) * Leah Harrison * Gail Edwards * Chloe Winters * Daphne Carson * Alex Sanders * Maryann Chang * Jessie Sanchez * Ellie Jackson * Arabella Wilson * Regina Daniels * Leslie Morgan * Sally Cantle * Jordan Berg * Coach Edwin * Melissa Temiar * Robbie James * Freddy Hamilton * Cecilia Sanchez * Rosa Garcia * Principal Watson * Blake Spinelli Trivia *This story was rewritten four times. First edition, 2008. Fourth edition, 2013. *At first, this story was simply focusing on the table decorating conflict, which the creator found completely asinine and babyish. It was rewritten a lot because of this. Category:Stories Category:Articles under construction